Dangerously In Love
by Dime Damali
Summary: This is a story about Danielle and Kate on set of Wentworth. This is all of what we don't see. I just wrote this so its a bit messy. I just wanted to show you guys asap haha. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Dangerously In Love

Danielle sat down into her make-up chair and sat her bag down on the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed bags under her eyes. The night before had been a long one. Her youngest son had fallen ill. Danielle, being the best mom in the world, stayed up through the night with him. Now she was at work on the set of Wentworth very tired but ready to get into character. She had 15 minutes before her make-up artist would come in and start, so she grabbed her phone out of her bag and began to check her email.

*knock knock*

"Come in." Daniele sat her phone in her lap and looked up into the mirror. Behind her she saw a familiar face peeking through the door.

"Hey, ya busy?"

"No, come in!" Danielle turned her chair around to face Kate, who had stepped in and was closing the door behind her.

"I just wanted to see if you had made it in." Kate said almost flirtatiously.

Kate walked towards Danielle who was smiling wide from ear to ear.

"Did you read the new script yet?" Danielle said evenly.

"No I haven't had a chance to. Why does something big happen?"

"Yeah, I die." Danielle said this while hiding behind her smile.

She kept her eyes on Kate waiting for her reaction. Kate turned to her side where Danielle sat in her make-up chair very still. Kate then looked down at her feet, she couldn't look Danielle in the eyes. Kate knew deep down that one day that this would happen but she didn't think that it would come so soon.

"Hey." Danielle said breaking in between the thoughts in Kate's mind. Danielle and Kate were like kindred spirits so she could always tell when something was heavy on Kate's mind. Danielle reached out for Kate but she moved away.

"You know if it was my choice I wouldn't—"

"Ok" Kate turned around and started to head for the door ignoring Danielle's eyes.

Danielle jumped out of her make-up chair and rushed towards Kate. Danielle took a firm grip on Kate's arm and turned her around.

"Wait! Talk to me."

"No!" Kate was holding back tears now. She refused to look Danielle in the eyes. She looked everywhere other than her.

"So that's it? I know you don't want to leave things like this?" Danielle tightened her grip on Kate's arm. Danielle felt anger rising in her but she knew that she had to be the mature one.

"Don't do that! Don't you dare do that!" Kate tried her hardest to pull away but she couldn't. Not only was Danielle strong but she also made Kate weak in the knees. Kate ignored her own feelings and pushed Danielle. Danielle didn't let go. "This is obviously how YOU planned to leave this! You could've called me Dan! But you didn't!"

"I was going too but—"

"Let me go Danielle!"

"Is that what you want?!" Danielle threw her hands in the air and backed away from Kate. She was getting annoyed. "If you're going to act like a child then—"

"Act like a child?! F&%$ YOU Dan."

"Yeah ok." Danielle took a step back and looked Kate up and down. Danielle wanted to stay calm but she couldn't. She felt something boiling inside of her.

Kate stayed still for a moment. She contemplated her next move. Could she just walk out of the door without letting Danielle know how she felt completely? Kate walked toward Danielle with tears in her eyes but Danielle backed away even further. Kate didn't let that stop her. Kate backed Danielle all the way up to the table below the mirror. She leaned in and for a moment their lips touched. Danielle turned to look away but Kate met her eyes in every direction that she looked. Kate took Danielle's hands in hers.

"I love you" Kate let her tears fall.

Just then, a noise at the door startled them both.

"Hey Danielle, you ready?"

Kate and Danielle quickly separated themselves nearly walking to opposite sides of the room. Red covered both of their faces. They couldn't have made it anymore obvious.

"uh, you want me to give you a minute?" The make-up lady said with a smirk in her voice.

"No, I'm ready." Danielle said looking at Kate.

Kate gave Danielle a long stare before walking past the make-up lady and out the door.

Later on after shooting, Danielle headed back to her dressing room to get the rest of her things. She felt sad knowing that this would be one of the last times that she would ever be on set. As she got closer to the dressing room her mind wandered back to earlier when Kate and she had fought.

On set Kate didn't say anything to her. Behind the lines that Kate delivered Danielle felt the real sadness and the real anger that anchored those lines. After they had finished and wrapped up Kate had disappeared.

Danielle reached her dressing room and unlocked it. When she opened the door, the lights were out. She could've sworn that she had left them on. Once she turned the lights on her eyes quickly found the reason they were turned out. Kate sat on the couch to the right of the room. Danielle stood in the doorway for a moment in slight shock. She noticed that tears were streaming down Kate's face.

"Kate. What are you doing?" Danielle said with worry

Kate didn't answer. She continued to look up at the wall and then down again at her feet. Danielle walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. Before she could fully get settled. Kate turned around to face her.

"Does this mean no more us?" Kate said trying to muster up confidence.

"Kate—"

"Don't, Don't Kate me Dan. I knew when I started falling for you that one day this would end. You have a boyfriend and I have a girl but I didn't expect to fall this hard for you. It may not mean anything to you but I'm in love with you and I'm willing to leave Torri for this."

"We can't do this."

"We can't do this? Ok." Kate searched her mind for some sort of acceptance. "Ok" she said again still searching for something to hold on to in her mind. "We can't or you can't?" Kate spit out at the last minute.

"We can't." Danielle said avoided eye contact.

"Why?"

Danielle shifted in her seat. As much as she wanted to look into Kate's eyes she couldn't.

"Because I have a boyfriend."

"You didn't have a boyfriend when you were moaning my name."

"Kate!" Danielle got up quickly and grabbed her bag. She nearly jogged for the door. She couldn't handle where the conversation was going.

Kate got up and ran down behind her. Danielle got to the door before Kate could reach her and tried to open it. Her hands were slippery with sweat and shaking with nervousness. Kate slammed Danielle against the door and pulled her hand away from the knob.

The breathing became heavy while Kate kept her arm on Danielle's upper back. Kate leaned in to take in Danielle's scent. "I need you." She said letting her other hand lead its way up in-between Danielle's thighs.

"No… We can't…" Danielle struggled to form words. She couldn't think with Kate's hand on her middle. She tried a little to push Kate off but she couldn't. She didn't want to.

Kate found inner strength and with one hand unbuttoned and pulled down Danielle's pants. Danielle's pants hit the ground hard.

Kate found it very easy to slip two fingers into Danielle. She was dripping wet. She kept saying they couldn't but it seemed like she could after all. Seemed like she was ready and willing.

"Tell me you love me." Kate whispered in her ear while she pumped her fingers in and out.

"No." Danielle moaned gabbing on to the wall.

Kate pulled her fingers out and turned Danielle around to face her. Kate searched her face.

"Tell me you love me." Kate repeated looking into her eyes.

Danielle stared back at her without saying a word. Face empty. This reaction from Danielle only fueled Kate.

Kate pushed three fingers into Danielle's tight sex.

Danielle let out an uncontrollable moan without taking her eyes off Kate's.

Danielle's breath became quick. She reached out for Kate but Kate slapped her hand away and grabbed her throat.

"Tell me you love me." Kate said with seductive force.

Danielle was about to coat Kate's fingers when Kate tightened her grip on Danielle's neck. Danielle lost her breath for a moment. With her eyes wide she grabbed at Kate and pulled at her arms. She couldn't breathe. Her legs became wild when suddenly, Kate let her go.

Kate pulled her fingers out and separated her hand from Danielle's throat. She backed away slowly. Danielle fell to her knees grabbing at her throat.

"What the f^$&?" Danielle said gasping for air.

"How did that feel?" Kate said bending down to Danielle's level, looking dangerously in her eyes.

"What?"

"How did that feel when my hand was around your neck?" Kate said tugging at Danielle's face.

Before Danielle could get herself together to answer, Kate got up and opened the door. She turned around looking back at a struggling Danielle on the ground.

"See you tomorrow." Kate said winking.

A very stunned Danielle finally gathered herself. She tried to get her clothes on as fast as she could but her hands were shaking so badly. Kate had scared the shit out of her. Danielle had been choked before during sex but never like that. Never that tight. As scary as it was it actually felt amazing. Her orgasm shot through her body with force like never before.

After grabbing the last of her things Danielle headed out the door, turning back for only a moment to think about Kate. Hoping that Kate would be in her room tomorrow morning for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Danielle laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were low and tired but they refused to shut. Next to her, Adam laid there still and quiet. Every now and then he would let out a heavy breathe. Danielle wondered what he was dreaming about. Was he dreaming about their recent trip to Thailand? Was he dreaming about spending the rest of his life with her? Danielle tortured herself with endless thoughts and questions. Guilt filled up her gut.

She was more than thankful that Adam had been asleep when she arrived home from work only a few hours earlier. She took the long way home trying to get herself together mentally before having to face him. She just knew that he would be up, outside smoking a cig waiting for her. Fortunately he laid in bed, just like he did now, fast asleep.

Danielle, stuck in her thoughts, still couldn't believe what had transpired earlier. 'Do I have feelings for her?' she thought.

'No.' she reassured herself aloud. Danielle had only been with men her whole life. She couldn't imagine being gay. Or could she?

She slowly reached up to touch her neck. She could still feel the pressure on her throat. Her mind glided back to Kate. Just then, it wasn't her hand anymore, it was Kate's.

Before she knew it her eye lids rested on top of one another. But she had no intentions of sleeping, not now. She slid her hand down from her neck to the elastic on her underwear, stopping herself short of burying her hand where she ached.

'No, no I can't' she struggled, quickly moving her hand down from her body to the bed.

Danielle could feel her heart thumping hard inside of her chest.

She rolled over to her side in annoyance. Her back faced Adam, who began to slightly snore. She wanted everything to become clear to her but everything was just so confusing. The more she told herself no, that she didn't have feelings for Kate, the more her heart yearned for her.

Danielle began to scroll through memories in her mind. She scrolled specifically through the ones of her and Kate. She could never forget the first time Kate and she kissed. It was the day they filmed episode 7 'Panic Button' of Season 4. When Kate's lips touched hers, she felt electricity shoot down her spine. She pulled away from Kate in shock. That moment was real. Her reaction in that scene was real. For a while she tried avoiding Kate but the more she tried to stay away from her, the more Kate would come around.

Kate acted as if it was just another on screen kiss. Danielle couldn't help but to feel a little upset about that. She tried snapping herself out of it. Believing that her mind was still stuck in character. But she couldn't shake it.

She rolled back onto her back 'Ugh' hitting the bed under her hard with her hands. One thing that her body ached for more than Kate at the moment was sleep. There was only one way that she could satisfy both of those needs.

Danielle removed her underwear and let her fingers guide her to pleasure. She let her breathing slow. Her heart rate started descending. She buried two fingers deep inside herself. A deep inhale was all she could manage.

In the back of her mind she thought about the man lying next to her. Even though she risked being caught, she didn't care. She really needed sleep right now and this was the only way she could see herself getting any. At least that's what she told herself.

She sat up for a moment and turned to look at Adam. He was still asleep. She could feel her blood starting to flow fast. The intensity of the moment was almost too much. She laid back down slowly making sure she didn't hit the bed too hard so that she wouldn't wake him.

Danielle slowly moved her hips. She slid her fingers in deeper with every stroke.

She slid her other hand down into her wetness and began to rub her clit in nice full circles. Her breathing became deep.

Soft moans escaped her lips. She couldn't help but to image Kate's fingers inside of her while she used her own fingers to fill that void. In her mind she could see Kate watching her. She could feel Kate's lips on hers.

Her fingers became quick.

Before she knew it, she was lost in the feeling of pleasure.

"Fuck"

"Oh fuck"

"Kate"

"Fuck me"

Adam could feel the bed below him moving. He slowly opened his eyes. It took his eyes some time to adjust but once they did he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Danielle claimed that she never masturbated but here she was with her hands moving rapid and her back arched like he had never seen. Anytime that he would ask her about doing it she would shut him down. He wanted to watch her get herself off and here, right in front of him was the opportunity.

Adam watched her stroke herself deep in amazement. He could feel himself getting hard. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted to touch her but he knew if he openly acknowledged her that she would stop and probably die of embarrassment.

'She must be thinking of me.' He thought sure of himself.

He laid very still. He didn't want to ruin the moment for her.

Adam watched as her body began to shake. He had never seen her orgasm like that.

'Kate' Danielle moaned, 'Kate, fuck, ah I'm cumming'.

Just then Adam felt his heart fall from his chest to his back. Who was Kate? And why was she thinking about her and not him? Was she having an affair? His thoughts fell dense between his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Adam rolled out of bed wiping imaginary sleep from his eyes. His feet in shock from touching the cold floor. He stared at the white wall in front of him trying to catch his first thought. Last night he had tossed and turned throughout the night. His mind couldn't let go of what had transpired in front of his eyes. Who is Kate? His mind ran in circles.

After his beautiful girlfriend finished making love to herself, she got up and headed to the bathroom. Adam had a brief moment where he contemplated looking into her phone. He didn't. He knew that he wouldn't have enough time to look through everything that he wanted to.

Once Danielle got back from the bathroom it took only seconds before she was fast asleep. Adam stopped his thoughts for another second to wonder what was in her phone, but he didn't budge. His body was frozen in place. He only wished that his mind would freeze too. He couldn't help but to think about their recent vacation. All of the time she spent in his arms. All of the times she would smile, even with her eyes, and tell him how much she loved him. He now second guessed all of those moments.

Danielle had already finished breakfast once Adam had gotten dressed and headed to the kitchen. Danielle's son Ahi was sitting at the table, in the middle of the kitchen, finishing his pancakes.

Danielle seemed startled once she saw him but quickly composed herself.

"Good Morning Honey."

Ahi smiled from ear to ear once he saw Adam.

"Good Morning guys." Adam couldn't look either of them in the eyes. He walked past his beautiful girl and headed to the counter where his plate was. He hovered over his plate for a moment before turning around and heading for his seat. He wanted to hide his frustration but he knew that he was doing a horrible job. He could feel Danielle's eyes on him but he kept his eyes on his plate.

Once Ahi finished his breakfast he headed back to his room to finish getting ready for school. Danielle stood at the sink washing dishes with her back to Adam.

"I thought you had to be on set today." Adams said flatly.

"I do but I don't have to be there until ten. Why? You want me gone?" Danielle turned around with a smirk on her face. He could feel her smile burning a whole to his heart.

Adam suddenly couldn't feel his feet below him. He stared at the red head before turning away. He was so zoned into his thoughts, staring out of the window straight ahead of him that he didn't hear or see Danielle walk over to him.

"Is everything ok?" She said laying a hand on his shoulder. This action startled him out of his reckless thoughts.

He looked up at her and studied her face. He thought, "How could she act as if what she did last night never happened?" He could see worry set onto her face.

"Baby, hey, what's going on?" The red head moved her hand from his shoulder and took a step back. Her head bent sideways so that she could get a better look into his face and eyes.

"Are you having an affair?" Adam said snatching her feet from under her.

Danielle's mouth hit the floor so fast it almost left a dent in the floor under her. The look on his girlfriend's face said it all. Adam rose from his chair and turned to face her. He was so close to her that he could feel the temperature of her breathe.

"Adam, where is this coming from?" Danielle managed picking up her mouth.

"Who's Kate?" Adam's voice hit his own ears hard.

The fear in her face was apparent. "What?"

"You heard me." Adam clearly agitated.

The red head searched the room for an answer. "Kate, uh Kate who?" Her voice shook.

Adam didn't say a word.

"She's a friend of mine." Danielle could feel her heart beating hard in her chest.

With a blank expression on his face, Adam cleared his throat before speaking, "I know all of your friends, and I don't know Kate." His eyes were very serious.

"She works on set with me."

He takes a step back from her. "So you're fucking you're coworker? Nice. That's real profe—"

"She's my friend. That's it." Danielle said desperately

Adam laughs here but it isn't his normal carefree laugh. It is a laugh that appears to come from very deep in his gut. A laugh that Danielle had never heard before. A laugh that shook their whole apartment.

Danielle stared into her Boyfriend's eyes. She studied them. She could see the pain behind them. She wanted to speak but she knew there was nothing that she could say to change his feelings.

"Have I done something?" Adam broke the silence between the two. His eyes that were once wide and fierce had calmed. "Have you given up on us?"

Danielle could hear the defeat behind his voice. She hated to see him that way.

"No, No I would never give up on this!" Danielle took a step closer to him, placing her hand on his arm. "It's nothing, I promise. I love you."

"I heard you last night."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop. The red head tried to hide her shock and embarrassment but wasn't very successful, "It was nothing."

"Do I not please you anymore?"

Danielle stood speechless. Her eyes searched the floor for answers. They searched for a way out of the conversation.

"It was nothing." She said once more returning her eyes to his.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate-

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:08 pm

"What do you have on right now?"

Danielle-

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:13 pm

"Stop teasing!"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:15 pm

"You're the one teasing… I can't stop thinking about you."

"The way your bottom lip feels against mine."

10:16 pm

"The way… The way…"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:21 pm

"Are you singing a song to me?"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:22 pm

"Maybe, do you like?"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:23 pm

"I love."

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:30 pm

"Do you love me?"

"…Because I love you so much"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:32 pm

"Kate…"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:35 pm

"If you don't, tell me."

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:40 pm

"I love Adam."

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:42 pm

"Do you?"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:43 pm

"Yes."

Monday, August 9, 2015. 10:46 pm

"So why can't you tell me you don't love me?"

10:52 pm

"Tell me and I will leave you alone."

11:00 pm

"Tell me."

Monday, August 9, 2015. 11:30 pm

"I can't"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 11:33 pm

"Why not?"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 11:34 pm

"Because"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 11:35 pm

"Because when I'm not inside of you, your body cries for me?"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 11:48 pm

"Kate"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 11:53 pm

"Is he next to you?"

Monday, August 9, 2015. 11:57 pm

"Yes."

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 12:13 am

"Tell him that you love me"

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 12:24 am

"No."

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 12:46 am

"Torri touches me… I wish it was you."

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 12:50 am

"You don't."

12:58 am

"You never let me touch you."

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 01:07 am

"Where do you want to touch me?"

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 01:10 am

"Where Torri doesn't."

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 01:13 am

"Oh really?"

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 01:17 am

"Making me jealous lol"

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 01:31 am

";)"

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 02:52 am

"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

Danielle-

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 05:43 pm

"Are you upset with me?"

Tuesday, August 10, 2015. 10:10 pm

"Kate"

Wednesday, August 11, 2015. 08:04 am

"I'm sorry."

Wednesday, August 11, 2015. 09:55 pm

"What do you want from me?!"

11:59pm

"Kate!"

Thursday, August 12, 2015. 09:00 am

"Are you going to ignore me forever?"

Saturday, August 14, 2015. 01:00 am

"I miss you."

Kate-

Missed call Tuesday, August 17, 2015. 03:40 am

[Voicemail transcript]

"I, I need you Dan." *Loud people talking in background* "If you don't want this then… I can't live without you. I won't."

Danielle

Tuesday, August 17, 2015. 06:35 am

"Kate, what are you talking about?"

"Are you drunk?"

06:36 am

"Of course you're drunk… Where are you?"

Tuesday, August 17, 2015. 10:27 am

"Are you ok?"

Kate-

Tuesday, August 17, 2015. 02:22 pm

"Yea"

Tuesday, August 17, 2015. 02:25 pm

"Where are you?"

Tuesday, August 17, 2015. 03:00 pm

"Home"

Tuesday, August 17, 2015. 03:49 pm

"Are you gonna tell me what last night was about?"

Tuesday, August 17, 2015. 8:00 pm

"I hate when you ignore me…"

Kate-

Friday, August 20, 2015. 11:47 pm

"Can I see you?"

Danielle-

Friday, August 20, 2015. 11:56 pm

"I can't."

Saturday, August 21, 2015. 12:18 am

"Ok"

Saturday, August 21, 2015. 12:18 am

"I'm sorry."

Saturday, August 21, 2015. 12:21 am

"Sure"

Saturday, August 21, 2015. 12:29 am

"Sad face"

Kate stared at the pills in her hand. The clock read, 3:20 am. The blonde sat on the edge of her bed contemplating her next move. Am I brave enough to do this? She thought. She looked over to her left. Her phone sat on the pillow at the head of the bed. She wanted to call Danielle but she knew that she would be ignored. Earlier that day, Kate overheard Dan telling someone that Adam and she had something planned the night.

The pills rattled in the blonde's shaking hand. She twisted the cap open and looked into the bottle. Her mind drifted back to a few days ago where she stood across from Torri. Torri had tears in her eyes. Kate had just told her that she was in love with Danielle. Torri didn't have much to say in this moment. She was way too disappointed in Kate. She was disappointed that Kate was willing to throw away everything that they had built.

Kate snapped herself out of that thought. Before she knew it her eyes were drowning behind a puddle of tears. She refused to let them fall. She didn't feel as though she deserved to let out the pain within herself. She hurt Torri and even though she felt as though she made the right decision, she realized that it was the worst thing she could've done to Torri.

The blonde reached for her glass of water that sat on the table next to the bed. She poured one pill out of the bottle into her hand. She stared at the pill while holding her breathe. The wall in front of her moved back from her 20 feet. She let out a full exhale.

*Buzz*

Kate's phone vibrated on the pillow next to her. The name read, "Dan". She wondered why Danielle would be texting her this late. She was sure that the red head was in bed lying next to Adam sleeping beautifully. Before the text message scrolled across her screen she placed the phone back on the bed. She didn't want anything that Danielle would say to affect her current decision.

Kate quickly poured the rest of the pills into her hand and tossed them into her mouth. She took a gulp of water. Her eye lids closed almost immediately.

The blonde forcefully pushed her phone off of her pillow before laying back and letting the inevitable take place.

Danielle stood outside on her balcony with a cigarette resting comfortably within her fingers. She stared out into the city that waited in front of her. Her phone rested on the chair to the right of her. Her ear stretched towards it. She impatiently waited for a reply from the woman of her dreams.

About an hour earlier, when Adam and she returned from the one woman show that they experienced, she had felt a horrible feeling in her gut. At first she thought that she was catching the stomach virus but out of nowhere she heard something say "Text Kate".

Kate had texted her earlier asking to see her but she couldn't, she had plans with Adam. Deep down she didn't really want to see Kate anyway because she knew that it would end in a way that wouldn't benefit either one of them.

The clock read, 3:25. Danielle grabbed her phone and tapped on Kate's icon. The phone rang and rang until the beautiful blonde's voice spoke. "Fuck Kate pick up your phone." Danielle said out loud. She started to hang up before leaving a message but something stopped her.

"Hey, I'm worried about you. I don't know what's going on but I feel like something is wrong. Please call me back and tell me that I am wrong."

She hung up the phone and placed it into her back pocket. She tugged on her cigarette while her mind tugged on her heart. 'Why I am feeling this way', she thought. Danielle could feel her nervous collapsing.

*Buzz Buzz*

*Buzz Buzz*

Danielle rolled over and grabbed her phone on the night stand. 12 missed calls and 20 text messages appeared across the screen of her phone.

"Shit" she said wiping her eyes.

The red head unlocked her phone and saw that all of the misses were from Kate. Before she could think, that familiar feeling that she felt earlier that night had returned. She sat up quickly and hit Kate's picture.

"Hello!" An unfamiliar voice threw itself into Danielle's ear.

"IS THIS DANIELLE CORMACK?!" The voice became louder

"Yes, this is she." Danielle said backing away from her own voice.

"KATE! KATE SHE…"

Danielle could hear someone crying hysterically on the other end of the phone.

"WHAT IS IT?" Danielle shouted

"KATE OVERDOSED!"

The phone fell from the red head's hands. "What?" she said quietly to herself. Before Danielle knew it, she had stopped breathing. The voice on the other end of the phone made sounds that were unrecognizable from Danielle's lap.

Danielle hopped out of the bed nearly tripping over herself. She darted out the room but not before grabbing her phone. She struggled to bring the phone to her ear.

"AAHHHH" The person over the phone screamed through tears.

"Where is she?" Danielle's voice left her mouth but she didn't recognize it.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Danielle rushed out of the door barefoot with keys in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Danielle."

Danielle's eyes rolled around in her head. She opened her eyes for a moment but her eye lids were heavy. Faintly she could hear her name being whispered around her.

"Hey, Dan wake up."

A soft hand laid on her arm. She could feel something moving her slightly. She opened her eyes slowly and rolled onto her side. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a blonde woman kneeled down beside her bed.

Danielle jolted up slightly throwing a hand behind her to check to see if Adam still lay next to her. The usual spot where Adam laid was empty. She let out a sigh and relaxed for a moment. "What are you doing here?" Then panic set in back in. "Is everything ok?! I got a call that said-" She threw back the blankets and sat herself all the way up.

"Don't." Kate reached out and laid a hand on a frantic Danielle "I'm ok, I just needed to see you." She adjusted herself and scooted up closer.

Danielle squinted her eyes and studied the beauty's movements. Something was different. She was calmer than usual, peaceful even. The room was dark aside from a little moon light that peaked in from the window. Danielle noticed an illuminating light coming from Kate's skin.

"Kate, what is going on?" The red head tried to keep calm but she couldn't.

"shh, I'm fine." Kate said putting a finger to her smile.

Something about Kate's smile and energy immediately calmed the anxious red head. She laid back onto the bed and turned onto her side. Her face laid directly in front of the blonde.

Kate laid her hand on Danielle's forearm.

"You looked so beautiful sleeping. I debated whether or not to wake you." Her smile brightened up the room even more. "Were you dreaming about me?"

Danielle nodded while diverting her eyes. They both smiled.

Kate leaned in closer, and caressed Danielle's face. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do."

"What if that was the last time that I could ever tell you?" The blonde's smile disappeared for a moment. She moved her eyes down to Danielle's feet and worked them back up to her face.

"Knowing you, it's not." Danielle said sarcastically.

"But what if?"

"Do you want it to be the last time?" Danielle dropped her smile and scrunched up her face.

The two women were quiet for a moment. They stared into each other's eyes. Danielle wondered what thoughts were going on in the beauty's head.

Kate broke the silence. "I have to go."

"What do you mean?" Danielle's face filled with concern and confusion.

"I just wanted to apologize for putting you in an impossible situation" Kate stood up, "I'm so sorry for that."

Kate began to back away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Danielle grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her back towards her. Deep in her soul she could feel that this moment were a final one. Fear stood the hair up on her arms. Kate was calm and looked at the red head with love and concern in her eyes. She let the red head hold onto her for a moment.

"I have to leave now… I want you to go back to dreaming about me." Kate's angelic smile reappeared on her face. She bent down slightly and caressed the right side of Danielle's face. "I love you."

Danielle dropped her hands from Kate's arms almost uncontrollably. Kate took a step back while still staring into her love's eyes. Then almost at the same time that Danielle blinked, Kate had turned around and began to walk away. The weight of the moment gave Danielle a familiar feeling. She couldn't place when and where she'd felt it but it was nostalgic.

Kate closed the door behind her. Another calm washed over the room before Danielle realized that the love of her life had just walked away from her. Kate had walked away from her many times before but this time was different and she knew it.

"Kate." She slowly got up and rushed towards the door.

"WAIT KATE!"

The hallway was quiet. The floor was still and cold. Danielle headed for the front room where the front door was. The front room was empty. She opened the door and looked out.

Kate was gone.

*beep*…*beep*…*beep*…*beep*

Danielle opened her eyes abruptly, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She quickly turned to her right where Kate laid there in a hospital bed. Danielle let out a conflicting exhale and adjusted herself in her seat. Her mind raced while it parachuted back down to reality.

"It was just a dream" She thought reassuring herself.

The hospital monitor carried on at its slow rhythm while Danielle tried to impede her thoughts.

Before she could get a hold around her mind she heard a startling noise at the door. Torri walked in holding a vase full of flowers and a card. She stopped short of reaching Kate's bed. Danielle could feel the fear coming off of Torri's skin. Torri must've felt Danielle's eyes studying her because she suddenly picked up her feet and continued over to Kate. Torri went to the opposite of the hospital bed and put the flowers and the card down on the table near the bed. She stared at Kate for a moment before grabbing her hand.

"I can't believe she would do this to herself." Torri said aloud.

Danielle couldn't tell if she was talking to herself or talking to her. So she took a guess and responded. "Do you know what happened?"

Torri's eyes shot up and over towards Danielle. A look of anger suddenly turned to confusion.

"You have no idea do you? A backwards smile appeared on Torri's face

"Have no idea, what?"

"This is all for you!" She shouted

"What are—"

"No, stop." Torri's arms flew in Danielle's direction. She was willing to leave everything for you, and you don't even see that! She's fighting for her life and you are sitting in here in that fucking chair looking stupid. She is madly in love with you!" Torri looked up at the ceiling then back at Danielle. She began to laugh. "You know I saw it. It was in the way she looked at you. When I would visit her on set she would barely acknowledge me. I tried and tried to deny it but…" Torri stopped herself short. "You don't even deserve this woman."

Danielle tried grasping everything that Torri said but her mind was stuck on the fact that Kate tried to kill herself over her. She searched her mind for a response but she couldn't find one. Torri didn't give her much time either. She started talking again, telling Danielle how shitty was.

Danielle's mind was in and out of the one sided conversation. She was still trying to place the pieces in her mind. She knew that Kate loved her but she didn't think that she would actually leave Torri for her. She didn't think that she would kill herself because she wasn't able to be with her. Danielle thought back to the dream that she just had moments earlier where Kate had told her that she was sorry for the situation she put her in. The red head couldn't help but to feel shame and guilt.

"IT WAS PROBABLY JUST A SILLY AFFAIR TO YOU!" Torri shouted breaking in-between Danielle's rambling thoughts.

"Torri." Danielle stood up and turned to face Torri. The bed where Kate laid fighting for her life was smack dab in-between them.

"Shut the fuck up." Danielle said exhaustedly.

"Who do you think you're—"Torri was shocked at the red heads words.

"Shut, the fuck up. You are talking about a lot of shit that you don't know one damn thing about."

"I know that you put her in this hospital."

The red head let go of her composure "And I know that you were a shit girlfriend to her. She came to me crying so many times over you and your bullshit. You are quick to throw blame on me, maybe she did this because of you!" Danielle shouted.

Torri laughed, "I treated her better than you ever have."

"Then why did she leave you?"

The two stared down one another for what seemed like forever. The staring contest was interrupted when Danielle's phone went off from her back pocket. She snatched her eyes away from Torri and looked down at her phone. Adam's name scrolled across the screen.

"Where are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"When does your plane arrive?"

Danielle's music stopped suddenly from playing in her ears. She took one of her ear buds out and looked down at her phone. A text from Adam scrolled across her screen.

"Landed 20 minutes ago."

She pressed play on her music and sat the phone back in her lap. The taxi she was sitting in smelled of smoke and alcohol but this didn't bother Danielle. She was too ecstatic to be home.

Danielle got out of the taxi and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. She was so eager to get inside and take a shower. Her flight had been a long one. She unlocked the door and let out an exhale.

She left her suitcase at the door and walked over to where the mail sat on the counter. She was so focused on reading and checking bills that she didn't even hear someone enter the room. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist and a head on her shoulder.

"Hey baby" a familiar voice calmed a stressed Danielle.

The red head let herself melt into the arms that were around her. Her right hand fell and rested on the leg of the person who was holding her. She let her fingers lightly scratch the leg under her fingernails.

"I'm so happy you are here. I missed you so much." Danielle said breathing in the sweet scent that was coming from behind her.

"I think I missed you a lot more than you missed me."

Danielle felt the arms that were around her turn her around. Her eyes fell hard on a beautiful woman with long blonde hair.

"I love you so much." Danielle said smiling with not only her mouth but also her eyes.

"I love you too. How was your trip?" Kate let the distance between them grow.

"It was great! I love visiting those kids."

"I know. I'm so happy that you got that time to get away from the stress here."

"Me too."

The smile on Danielle's face dropped. She stared at Kate for a second before walking over to the other side of the counter. Kate watched her girlfriend move awkwardly in front of her.

"I everything ok?" Kate placed her hands on the counter.

Danielle bit her bottom lip and looked down at Kate's hands. She took off her jacket and laid it on the counter. "No, everything isn't ok."

"What's wrong?" Kate said with concern.

Danielle dropped her head, and let it hang. It hung there for more than a minute before she looked up into Kate's eyes.

"Kate." Danielle's voice was slow but distinct. She walked around the counter that was between them and grabbed the blonde by the waist. "You just don't know how bad I missed you." she let her hands roam around Kate's body.

Kate reached behind her and grabbed her girlfriend's ass and pulled her closer into her. Her girlfriend grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and yanked her head back. "All I could think about was getting my hands on you again." Danielle let her lips lightly touch Kate's neck. The blonde let out a soft moan.

Danielle let go of her girlfriend's hair and pushed her into the counter. She stepped back and bent the blonde over slightly. Her hand dropped down to Kate's inner thigh and worked its way up slowly. "I kept thinking about how wet you get for me. How wet you get when I touch you."

When Danielle's hands reached Kate's middle, she redirected herself around to Kate's ass. The blonde let out an aggravated moan. She grabbed her girlfriend's hands and tried to move them back to her middle. But Danielle snatched her hand away.

"Mmm, have you forgotten who is in charge?" Danielle said smacking her ass hard.

Danielle took a step away from Kate and watched her bent over in agony. Danielle found the couch across the room and sat down slowly. She didn't take her eye off of Kate. "Come here." She said with her legs and feet spread apart of the floor.

Kate moved her way over to Danielle but not as fast as her girlfriend would have liked. Once she reached her, Danielle sat up and held out her hand and stopped her in her tracks.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?"

"Baby!"

"Don't baby me. Take off your clothes." Danielle said forcefully

Kate took off her shirt and tossed it next to the couch. She unbuttoned her pants faster than she ever had before and let them drop along with her panties. She stood in front of her girlfriend who was staring and admiring her body.

A smile filled up the red heads face. "Get on your knees." Kate dropped to her knees slowly with her eyes on Danielle. She had the sexiest look on her face that Danielle had ever seen.

Kate bent down and moved her face towards her favorite place on her girlfriend's body but before she could get there Danielle grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back. "Did I tell you to do that?" Danielle bent down and forcefully kissed her girlfriend on the lips before throwing her head back.

"I want you to beg." Danielle sat back on the couch. "Beg for it." She said calmly.

"Can I please eat your pussy baby?" Kate begged.

"I don't know, can you?"

"Dan, please let me taste you!"

"Are you going to make me cum?"

"Yes baby as many times as you want." Kate wanted Danielle in her mouth so bad she was close to tears.

"Are you going to swallow every drop?"

"Every single drop."

Danielle opened her legs a little wider to communicate to the blonde that it is time for her to get to work.

Kate made her girlfriend cum 5 times before she tapped out and said enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate opened her eyes slowly. The light directly on top of her blinded her for a moment. Around her she heard frantic voices and footsteps. She thought she heard Torri's voice but she wasn't sure. She tried to move but her body felt like it was taped down to the bed below her. After five minutes of struggling, her eyes closed, and she went back into the darkness.

Danielle rushed into the doors of the hospital. Her whole body trembled as she waited for the elevator to open. When the doors finally opened, she stood there frozen watching as people got off and went on with their day. Danielle was snapped out of her thoughts when a lady pushed by her hard nearly making her loose her balance. She rushed into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. The red head waited another moment before pressing the number five. As she waited, she fell back against the bar directly behind her. Thoughts swirled around in her mind. Kate had been in a coma for more than three weeks and she finally got the call that she had woken up.

The elevator doors opened and to Danielle it seemed like in slow motion. She took a step forward and looked down the hall straight ahead of her where she saw Kate's room. She froze for a moment and let out an exhale before taking another step.

Before she knew it she had reached Kate's room door. When Danielle placed her hand on the door knob the door suddenly opened. "Let me know if you need anything." Kate's nurse turned around to see Danielle standing in the doorway. "Hello." The nurse spoke before walking by.

The blonde laid in the hospital bed with her eyes closed. Danielle walked to her bedside but left about an inch between them. She looked up at the TV and saw the morning news was playing. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm. "I'm happy you're here." Danielle looked down at Kate lying in bed staring up at her. "I wasn't sure if you had gone to sleep or not." The red head said with a huge smile.

"I can't fall asleep that fast." Kate said returning her smile.

The two stared at each other, admiring each other for a moment. Kate tugged on Danielle's arm to pull her closer. "Hey what's wrong? I feel you shaking."

"I'm fine." Danielle said taking a step closer to the blonde. Her eyes were filling up fast with tears. "I know when you are lying." Kate said tightening her grip. "Talk to me."

"I thought I lost you. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. I, I'm just happy that you are ok."

Kate dropped her love's arm. Her eyes dropped to Danielle chest then down to the foot of her bed. The air in the room filled with sadness. "Dan, I'm so sorry that I put you through that. I don't—"

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" Danielle looked fiercely at Kate.

The blonde looked up at her love, "I'm sorry." Kate looked away quickly. Her eyes rolled in her head.

"I really thought I lost you! I rushed to the hospital and you were laying there. You were just lying there. You couldn't speak. Do you know how scary that was for me?"

"I realize now that it was a very dumb thing to do. " Kate said with annoyance in her voice.

Danielle took a step back away from the bed and looked at Kate sideways. 'How dare you be upset right now' she thought. Kate continued to look down at the foot of the bed then up again at the tv. She ignored the stares of disgust coming from the red head.

Kate pressed mute on the TV and looked back at Danielle. "I know now that you will never leave Adam for me. I know that my dreams of us being together will never happen."

Danielle was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. She suddenly became angry, "I cried every night, hoping that you would pull through. I—"

"While you were lying next to Adam." Kate said with even more annoyance in her voice

Danielle wanted to throw something but there was nothing around that she could throw without breaking something.

Kate sat up in her bed and grabbed the remote. Her eyes were fixated on the TV as she flipped through channels. She completely detached herself from the conversation. She stopped on a channel that caught her attention and she let out a laugh. Danielle stared at Kate trying to figure out what to say without slapping the living shit out of the girl in front of her who had just almost lost her life.

"I know you don't love me and that's fine. We can move on from this." Kate's eyes stayed glued to the TV. A smile plastered on her face.

"WHAT?!" Danielle searched her mind for something else to say but couldn't find anything to match how she was feeling.

Kate let out another laugh. "I cannot believe you right now!" Danielle blurted out. Kate's eyes did not budge.


	8. Chapter 8 (The End)

Danielle sat outside of Kate's apartment complex in her car staring at the front door. She couldn't feel her feet below her. It had been 2 months since she had last seen or talked to Kate. 2 months since Kate had fully healed and made it out of the hospital.

Suddenly Danielle felt sick as she became overwhelmed by the horrible memories from 2 months ago. Danielle slowly reached for keys that were still in the ignition. She turned the ignition off and laid her head on the steering wheel. She couldn't believe how nervous she was feeling. Her stomach began doing summersaults instead of backflips. Danielle took a deep breath and raised her head slowly. She took one more look at the Kate's complex before pulling her keys out of the ignition.

Danielle stepped out of her car closing the car door behind her. As her feet led her to the door of Kate's apartment complex, Adam's face invaded her mind. She tried to shake it but she couldn't. Danielle and Adam had separated about a month ago because he could feel that her heart was somewhere else. Danielle was sick over the breakup but at the same time she understood that she needed to figure out where she really wanted to be.

Danielle opened the door to Kate's complex and headed up the stairs to Kate's apartment. Once she got to the top floor she stood in front of Kate's apartment with her heart in her stomach. She could hear Kate's laughter through the door. 'She must have company' Danielle thought. That thought almost immediately made Danielle run back down the steps. Once she reached the floor below Kate's, something stopped her right in her tracks. "You have to do this". Something inside of Danielle spoke very loudly to her. Danielle wanted to continue down the steps but she knew the voice inside of her was very much correct.

She headed her way back up the steps to the front door of Kate's apartment. She knocked on the door before she had a chance to think and potentially run back down the stairs.

It felt like forever but after about 30 seconds Kate opened the door. Danielle stood there frozen. The words that she had rehearsed on the way to Kate's home escaped her. Danielle tried to search Kate's face but she couldn't quite place her emotions. Kate's face was a mix of happy, sad, embarrassment and shock.

"Hey" Kate spoke interrupting Danielle's thoughts as if she knew where her thoughts were headed.

"Hey, are you busy? I can come back later if you are…" Danielle trailed off. Her eyes were on everything but Kate's.

"No I'm not busy at all, come in."

Danielle took a step into Kate's apartment which felt very unfamiliar to her. She turned to her left where she saw the TV on Kate's favorite show. 'That must've been what she was laughing at' Danielle thought. A smile appeared on her face as Kate closed the door and walked over to where the red head was standing.

"So, what's up?" Kate stood in front of Danielle very closely. This made the red head so nervous she lost her thoughts once again.

Danielle suddenly grabbed the blonde and placed her lips on hers. The kiss felt as if it lasted forever. They kissed and kissed so passionately that Kate let out a moan into Danielle's mouth.

Kate pulled herself away from the kiss and looked astonishingly into Dan's eyes. "Dan what's—"

The red head pulled the blonde back into her embrace. "I choose you. I love you. I need you."

"Dan I don't know…" The blonde trailed off.

"You don't know, but I do. I should've chose you from the beginning but I was lost. I didn't know what I wanted but now I do. It's you, and it's always been you." Danielle said still holding tight to the blonde's waist. Danielle wasn't letting go. She knew that she had let this thing go on for too long.

Kate tried to pull herself away from Dan's embrace but couldn't, because she really didn't want to.

"I'm sorry for everything Kate. I shouldn't have let it go this far."

Kate stood in front of Danielle frozen. "Ok" She said letting go of the fake fight she was trying to put up to break away from Dan. "I'm yours." The blonde spoke one more time before they fell into each other's passionate kiss once again.

THE END


End file.
